(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a pan handle, and in particular, a handle having an actuating block mounted with a stopping block. The actuating block can be bent downward and can be withdraw from an engaging hole. The pan handle can be detached from the body of a pan.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The use of a pan handle is known in the prior art. More specifically, a pan handle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed to fulfill certain objectives and requirements.
Most of the conventional pan handles are fitted permanently to the pan, or fitted with screws or spring. However, these handles are either not possible to be detached from the pan or fitted by means of screws. If it is required the handle can be detached with tools. This process of unscrewing is laborious and the detachment of the handle requires tools.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a detachable pan handle structure comprising a pan body, and a handle, characterized in that the bottom section of the handle of the pan is provided with an arch-shaped actuating block, and the bottom side of the actuating block is connected to the handle, and the other three sides of the block are positioned with an open slot, the actuating block has one side being connected and three other sides of the block are opened without a connection, such that, when the actuating block is pressed, a downward bending at one side is obtained, and the upper edge face of the actuating block is mounted with an engaging block which can be protruded, and the engaging block is corresponding to the engaging hole of a securing plate body at the lateral side of the pan.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a detachable pan handle structure, wherein the upper portion of the handle is provided with an engaging slot having engaged with a covering plate and a retractable press block which can be retracted up and down is mounted on the covering plate, and the engaging slot and the covering plate and corresponding to the edge face at the lateral side of the open slot of the actuating block.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a detachable pan handle structure, wherein the bottom face of the press block is corresponding to the upper edge face at the lateral side of the actuating block and an insertion slot is provided to the edge of the inner side of the handle, and the insertion hole passes through the engaging slot.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.